


I Know You're Dying to Meet Me

by superblylovingcoffee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, M/M, One Shot, angel! sehun, demon! zitao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superblylovingcoffee/pseuds/superblylovingcoffee
Summary: When an angel and a demon king walk into a bar





	I Know You're Dying to Meet Me

Sehun knows, he knows when he looks into Zitao's eyes, that he wasn't who he said he was, at least not completely. "I'm a defense attorney" Not a lie, if you really think about it from the right angle. "I defend whoever asks me to, if they lose, then it's not my problem" Also, not a lie, well not quite. It's not like Zitao doesn’t try anyways. "The faster I do the cases, the faster that I can help people out" Also true, it means less people in his real court, but of course Sehun did not know that when he first met Zitao.  
"I'm Huang Zitao" And Zitao smiled, well more like bared his teeth at Sehun, Dangerous, his mind whispered to him. He's dangerous, stay away from him. "I'm Oh Sehun, pleasure to meet you"  
And they continued to meet up, at first Sehun figured it was coincidence. The first time was at the bar three blocks down from Sehun's apartment. He found Zitao sitting on a stool, looking every bit the lawyer he paraded himself as. Slicked back hair, a tailored suit, and a crisp white shirt, imported leather shoes, cradling a glass of whiskey in his hands.

"What a coincidence" Zitao smiled a smile akin to an assassin. "I didn't expect to see you here" Sehun shuffled a bit in the place where he was standing "I..live around here, three blocks down that way" He pointed towards his left.

"What about you? Not saving anyone today?" Sehun cocked his side to the side to hide his discomfort. "I... work around here. Three blocks down that way" Zitao said, pointing his finger in the opposite direction that Sehun pointed in. He was clearly mocking him.

"Oh..do you have space for another?" Sehun gave Zitao his guarded but polite smile. Zitao patted the stool next to him, "Of course, sit here" It wasn't an invitation.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The second time Sehun saw Zitao was in the park. Sehun was standing by the check in table for the annual marathon that rose money for Parkinson's while Zitao was walking his dog, a large black mastiff, wearing all black. They looked like a matching set.

"Fancy seeing you here" Zitao said, clearly amused.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." Sehun raised his eyebrow.

"You volunteer?" Zitao cocked his head to the side, making him seem younger, more innocent, but this man was anything but.

"You have a dog?" Sehun said, not missing a beat

Zitao laughed, a hearty laugh that probably would have sounded genuine to most, if it was not for the fact that there was no light in Zitao's eyes

"Why do you make it seem like its a crime to have a dog?"

"No, I'm just...surprised. You don't seem like the type" Sehun started to organize the papers in his hands in an attempt to avoid making eye contact

"And why is that?" Zitao sounded a lot closer than he was before. Sehun looked up, and he was inches away from Zitao's face.

Zitao was beautiful, Sehun would give him that, but there was something off about Zitao. He was perfect, too perfect. His looks, his job, the way he holds himself. No one human would be like this.

As an angel, Sehun encountered various celestial beings. Both from Heaven and Hell, from fallen angels to otherworldly fairies to even demons.

But the power that radiated from Zitao was something he never encountered before, and Sehun wasn't sure if he was in awe or scared. "You seem.." Sehun started carefully "like a cat person". 

Zitao raised his eyebrows playfully. "Is that so?"

"Cats are cunning, intelligent, and loyal to themselves and themselves only. They don't understand love, and they're detached from the world. Like attracts like. "Zitao's face darkened, and Sehun got a glimpse who Zitao might really be.

"They're lonely and misunderstood Hun-ah" he said softly, as if he was whispering "However, dogs are beings who are so loyal that it borders on stupidity."

"This one" Zitao looked down at the mastiff "was abandoned by its family when it was a puppy. I'm guessing he was a runt. I saved him once, stood by my side for years. Tried to shake him off, but the little bastard refused."

"Dogs are considered good companions because they don’t understand what true love is, what their true worth is. They latch onto anyone who shows them even a scrap of love, and sticks by their side for as long as they live. Cats" Zitao paused, and then looked up at Sehun, his face devoid of all emotion "know their worth"

Zitao suddenly pulled away from the table, a smug smile plastered on his face. He was hiding something. "Well, I must go, I have a meeting in an hour. Goodbye Hun-ah" Zitao bowed slightly, almost mockingly. "Until next time."

Sehun stood almost motionlessly and could only wave while watching the elusive man's back slowly disappear into the crowd.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The third time Sehun saw Zitao, it wasn't a surprise. The day was quiet, almost too quiet. Things went too smoothly and it frustrated Sehun. So he did the thing that most mortals did when they were upset. He went to a club.

Zitao was perched near the VIP section, a whiskey in one hand, his left leg crossed over his right, looking like modern renaissance painting. Of course he did. He wore a black velvet suit, with a studded black dress shirt, and suede shoes, his now blonde hair swooped up to his right, but not gelled, kohl ringed around his cat eyes.

"Hello, Sehun" Zitao smiled, his face was as pleasant as ever, but his eyes spoke of mischief. What was Zitao planning?

"Interesting to see you here" Sehun spoke up, confused as where he got this confidence from.

"Hey, that was my line" Zitao chuckled, almost seeming like his age.

"I'm starting to think you're stalking me" Sehun raised an eyebrow, slowly making his way towards Zitao.

"Oh? And what makes you say that?" Zitao uncrossed his legs while making direct eye contact with Sehun.  
"We met three times in the past three weeks"  
Sehun took a seat beside Zitao, giving him an unamused look, he learned from Junmyeon  
Zitao chuckled slowly, "Well, perhaps it was fate."

"I don't believe in fate, Zitao" Sehun said, stressing Zitao's name, ignoring the pleasured chill that went up his spine.

"Interesting how an angel doesn't believe in fate. Isn't it in your instruction manual or something?" Zitao raised an eyebrow, and then smirked at the shock on Sehun's face.

"How did-'

"How did I know? The same way you figured out that I wasn't mortal. It was, as mortals say, my intuition."

Sehun felt a lot of things in that moment: fear that he was found out, anger that he actually was found out, considering that it never happened in a millennium, confused as how Zitao figured it out so quickly, but mostly curious as to just how powerful Zitao really was.

"Does this mean we have to introduce ourselves again? Or can we just cut to the chase?"

Zitao hummed, contemplating, "Whatever you want baby, although I have to say reintroducing ourselves seems a bit....tedious....wouldn't you say? Considering you have an idea of who I really am." Zitao leaned back on the plush couch.

Sehun would usually have been shocked that Zitao most likely is reading his mind, but this wasn't usual, and for some reason Sehun didn't mind. Zitao interested him, and he wanted to know more about Zitao.

"Do you like ice cream?" Sehun turned and looked at Zitao. The question seemed to throw off Zitao as he furrowed his eyebrows out of confusion

"I know this great place near the park where we met last week. Let's go there tomorrow at 3 pm. Look for a twink wearing a white shirt and skinny jeans by the lamppost" Zitao smiled softly

"Sounds like a date" Zitao smirked

"Do you want it to be?"

"I'd be a liar if I said no."

"I thought demons were encouraged to lie" Sehun smiled.

"Oh no" Zitao genuinely laughed and he almost sounded like an angel. "We just punish people who do. Demons are usually pretty honest."

"Hmm...so were you lying when you said that us meeting was a coincidence?"

"No, I was telling the truth...."

"to a certain degree" Sehun finished for him and Zitao nodded.

"Well until next time Mr. Huang" Sehun got up from his seat and bowed slightly, reminiscent to how Zitao bowed in the park.

As he walked away, he could hear Zitao genuinely laugh. Maybe he could get used to this.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What does an ice cream lawyer say?" They were sitting on a park bench, watching the kids play while eating their ice cream for the fourth time in four weeks, Sehun's head on Zitao's chest. "What, tianshi?" Sehun could feel Zitao's smile. "You got served" and Zitao laughed at loud, his chest rumbling from laughing.

"I have to put that on my business card. Huang Zitao, PPLC, and ice cream lawyer, serving clients for a millennium."

"I doubt anyone would take you seriously."

"I can always chuck them in Hell afterwards, anyways"

"But imagine the paperwork though" Sehun turned his head and looked up Zitao. "You'll barely have time to actually punish wrongdoers if you're swamped in paperwork."

"What do you think interns are for?"

"Yeah, but interns always fuck up things. Besides, do you even HAVE enough room in hell?"

"Hmmm..." Zitao placed a soft kiss on Sehun's forehead "I can always rent out some space from Junmyeon or I can call Yifan, there's plenty of room in Purgatory. It's not like people are gonna change automatically if all you give them are Powerpoint presentations on how to be a model citizen. I can rope off a section in Purgatory, torture people there, make a lesson out of them, and then everyone in purgatory would AUTOMATICALLY become angels out of fear. There, I killed two birds with one stone" Zitao said, looking pleased for himself.

"Oh how lovely" Sehun said flatly and buried his face back into Zitao's chest. "At least I'll finally get that five door garage that I always wanted."

"Exactly."

"I guess there ARE perks to dating a demon king."

Zitao chuckled softly "Anything for you, tianshi."

"Damn straight"

"I'm a bad influence."

"A devilishly bad infuence"

"Nope, I take that back, Junmyeon is a bad influence"

"Careful, he might send you to Hell."

"I doubt it, besides whenever I'm with you, I'm always in heaven."

Sehun laughed out loud "You're so cheesy."

"I love you, wo de ai."

“Love you too, jagiya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, this is literally the first fanfic that I ever posted, so go easy on me, lol. I hope you like it


End file.
